Magic
by Darknessiyorukaze
Summary: Kata mereka kita tidak cocok untuk bersama, namun menurutku itu hanya omong kosong. Walau kau berbeda, tetapi aku tetap mencintaimu ../SUMMARY TIDAK SAMA DENGAN CERITA


**MAGIC**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by Mathias Seijuurou**

**K+**

**Romance**

**Akashi Seijuurou x OC**

_**("Mereka bilang kita tidak cocok untuk bersama, namun menurutku itu hanyalah sebuah omong kosong. Walau kau berbeda, namun aku tetap menyukaimu.")**_

.

.

.

.

Terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction – Magic. Disarankan untuk mendengarkan lagunya.

Saya lagi cinta-cintanya sama 1D~

Happy Reading

Enjoy ..

.

.

.

.

Kau tengah berjalan. Berjalan kikuk dengan kaki yang bergetar. Kau tutupi wajahmu dengan jaket tebal. Namun surai Biru-mu yang panjang itu tetap terlihat.

Kau bodoh. Ya, kau sangat bodoh. Kau menutupi wajahmu, tetapi kau membiarkan rambutmu yang terkenal itu terurai. Tentu saja orang-orang langsung tahu kalau itu adalah kau.

"Hei ..., itu si Penyihir!" Anak-anak jalanan mulai berbisik tentang dirimu. Kau terkejut. Orang-orang mulai menjauh darimu. Lama-kelamaan, hanya kau yang tertinggal di trotoar jalan.

Kau menghela nafas berat. Kau mulai melanjutkan perjalananmu kembali. Orang-orang tampak melihatmu dari balik jendela Rumah. Hatimu sakit, sangat sakit. Namun kau berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Kau memang mempunyai kekuatan aneh sejak kau masih kecil. Kau bisa membuat api dari tanganmu. Kau sangat tidak ingin bernyanyi, karena jika bernyanyi, maka air dan udara akan bergerak. Air terangkat, angin berhembus kencang. Kau sebenarnya sangat suka bernyanyi, namun karena kekuatan aneh itu, maka kau terpakasa harus mengubur dalam-dalam hobimu itu.

Kau kira, hidupmu akan tenang-tenang saja, asal kau tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatan itu, namun kau salah. Disaat pelajaran Musik, kau disuruh untuk bernyanyi. Dengan terpaksa, kau mulai bernyanyi. Didalm hati, kau terus berdoa supaya kekuatanmu tidak keluar. Namun, angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang, membuat anak-anak ketakutan.

"Anak itu penyihir! Waktu kita bernyanyi tadi, tidak terjadi apa-apa! namun, saat dia bernyanyi, angin berhembus sangat kencang! Anak itu memang penyihir!" Salah seorang anak berteriak sambil ketakutan. Kau terkejut, lalu menggeleng kuat. Namun terlambat. Semua orang sudah tidak mempercayaimu lagi.

Dan disinilah kau berada. Di sebuah hidup hampa tanpa ada teman ataupun orang-orang. Berjalan seorang diri, bermain seorang diri. kau tak pernah didekati.

Banyak yang menyebutmu cantik. Namun mereka selalu menambahkan kata "Sayangnya dia penyihir. Aku tidak mau mempunyai kekasih penyihir" di setiap kalimat mereka.

Hidupmu memang sangat kusut.

Kau menatap sebuah supermarket. Saat hendak melangkah masuk, kau dikejutkan dengan sesosok Lelaki yang keluar. Kau melihat wajahnya—aneh, itulah yang pertama kali terbesit di benakmu.

Lelaki itu mempunyai surai _Ruby_ dengan iris yang berwarna lain. Emas dan merah, perpaduan yang elegan.

Lelaki itu juga memperhatikanmu. Dia menatpmu lekat, membuatmu agak tersudut.

"Ehm .., a-anu ... M-maaf ..." Kau tergagap. Baru pertama kali ada orang mau berdekatan denganmu. Biasanya, orang-orang tidak mau berdekatan denganmu dan langsung pergi.

"Ya." Jawabnya. Kau terkejut, baru pertama kali ada orang yang menjawab perkataanmu dengan normal. Suara lelaki itu dingin, sedingin es. Kau menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

Wajahmu memanas. kau tahu itu.

"_K-kenapa ini?" _Kau bergumam di dalam Hati.

"Kau perempuan yang sering disebut sebagai penyihir itu?" Tanyanya. Wajah panasmu berubah menjadi wajah sendu. Dia mengetahuimu bukan karena dia sering melihatmu, tetapi karena kau selalu disebut sebagai penyihir.

Dengan pelan kau mengangguk. Kau berbalik, berniat pergi. Namun, saat ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba tanganmu dicengkram sesuatu.

Ya, lelaki itu mencengkeram tanganmu.

Wajahmu kembali memanas, tubuhmu bergetar, jantungmu berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ikut aku." Katanya sambil menarik tangamu. Kau yang terkejut tidak bisa melawan, hanya menuruti kemana tanganmu ditarik oleh lelaki misterius ini.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu melepaskan genggamannya. Kau terdiam. Dia membawamu kesuatu tempat yang asing bagimu.

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou." Katanya sambil memandangmu datar. Kau bingung.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya. Kau terkesiap. Dengan pelan kau sebutkan namamu.

"Baiklah, [name]." Dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu. Kau menatapnya heran.

"Aku sudah sering melihatmu." Katanya.

"Hah?" Tanpa sadar kau berbicara seperti itu, dengan keras. Segera kau tutup mulutmu.

"Ya. aku selalu melihatmu pergi ke Supermarket." Katanya lagi. Kau menarik nafas panjang. Otakmu mulai berfikir apa yang sebenarnya maksud dari lelaki yang bernama Akashi ini.

"Setiap hari, aku selalu memandangmu. Aku bahkan tahu semuanya tentangmu. Kau selalu diajuhi karena kau mempunyai kekuatan aneh. Tidak ada yang berani berdekatan denganmu. Lelaki tidak ada yang ingin menjadikanmu kekasihnya, walaupun wajahmu sangat cantik." Katanya sambil memandangmu. Pandangannya mulai melembut.

"A-apa masudmu?" Kau mulai bertanya. Lelaki itu mendengus kecil. Dia menepukkan tangannya 3 kali. Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu. Bingung.

Tiba-tiba, orang-orang bermunculan. Kau terkejut. Tanpa sadar kau memeluk tangan Akashi. Akashi hanya memandangmu bingung.

"A-a-ada apa ini?" Kau gugup. Karena kau memang selalu sendiri, dikelilingi orang banyak adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi. Namun sekarang ...

Dunia seakan terbalik.

Akashi memandangmu. Dia memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam antung celananya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ... Gunting?

Kau membatu selama beberapa saat.

"Haa?"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Sejak kau masuk SMP, aku mulai menyukaimu." Katanya sambil memainkan gunting merah yang diambilnya tadi.

Kau gugup. Kau bingung. Kau takut. Kau bahagia.

Ya, kau bahagia karena selama ini ada orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu.

"Tapi ... Kekuatanku ..." Kau menunduk. Andai saja kekuatan itu tidak ada, mungkin kau akan menerimanya.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Satu jawaban itu membuatmu kembali terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Ya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku bahkan ingin memamerkan kepada Dunia kalau aku bisa mendapatkan Wanita sepertimu. Kau istimewa." Katanya. Wajahmu memanas.

"Tapi kita baru beberapa jam kenal. Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu—"

"Tapi aku tahu siapa dirimu." Omonganmu dipotong. Kau terdiam.

"Jadi? Apa keputusanmu?" Dia bertanya kembali.

Kau terdiam. Menimbang-nimbang. Kau ingin menerimanya, namun kau takut jika kekuatanmu dapat melukainya.

"Tidak, kekuatanmu tidak akan melukaiku. Kekuatanmu bukanlah sihir, namun sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban selalu baik, tidak pernah buruk. Jadi, semua yang kau lakukan adalah Keajaiban untukku." Katanya.

Matamu berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar kau menangis. Selama ini ternyata da yang menganggapmu seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan kau mengangguk.

"A-a-aku ... j-juga ... m-menyukaimu ..." Kau berkata disela tangisanmu. Akashi terkejut, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih .." Katanya sambil mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang ada di ppimu. Kau perlahan tersenyum.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah. Kau mendongak. Kau baru ingat jika sedari tadi banyak orang yang melihatmu. Wajahmu berubah menjadi malu.

"Kak ... Maafkan kami sudah mengejekmu ..." Anak-anak jalanan yang dulu mengejeknya kini meminta maaf.

Kau tersenyum.

"Tidak apa ..., lupakan saja soal itu ..." Kau mengusap kepala mereka satu persatu. Anak jalanan itu tersenyum.

Semua orang meminta maaf kepadamu. Kau sangat terharu. Kau melihat kearah kekasihmu. Dia juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Aka—"

"Seijuurou." Kekasih barumu itu memotong pembicaraanmu. Kau hanya menghela nafas.

"Oka oke, Sei." Katamu. Akashi tersenyum.

"Ternyata mereka hanya takut kalau aku melukai mereka. Padahal, kekuatanku yang bisa melukai mereka hanya saat aku bernyanyi." Katamu.

"Ya. mereka hanya takut. Namun sebenarnya, mereka ingin berteman denganmu." Kata Akashi. Kau memandangnya bingung.

"Berteman? Kenapa mereka ingin berteman denganku?"

"_Because Everything You Do is Magic ..._" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Kau mencubit pipinya.

Hidupmu sekarang penuh dengan keajaiban, bukan?

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Asdfghjklzxcvbnmpoiuytrewq INI APA?! Endingnya sangat hancur dan nggak nyambung! KENAPA?! KENAPA FANFIC SAYA SELALU HANCUR?! APA KEMAMPUAN MENULIS SAYA DIBAWAH RATA-RATA?! Maafkan Sei-kun, wahai para readers. Sei-kun tdak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian #sembah

Ohya, fanfic ini memang terinspirasi dari lagu One Direction yaitu Magic. Ih, tuh boyband bisa banget buat saya klepek-klepek! (?)

Jika kalian ingin memberikan saran tentang fanfic ini, silahkan Review~

SEKALI LAGI, MAAF ENDINGNYA HANCUR! SAYA TAU KOK, ENDINGNYA HANCUR BANGET.


End file.
